PKK
by Writing Contradictions
Summary: Waking up in SAO with no memories of his past and only a weird thirst for the blood of PKers, Sasuke becomes the first and only PKKer in game.


"_Only I'm allowed to kill you… dobe."_

_The blond smiled uncharacteristically. Normally when the raven-haired said that, he'd blow up and fight the other… but now was not the time. Screaming could be heard in the background as the village burned slowly to the ground. In the faint distance, maniacal laughter could be heard… _their_ laughter._

"…_Yeah… sorry then… Sasuke-teme…"_

_And with that, his eyes closed… for the last time._

…

The teen quickly shot up, sweating after seeing _that _dream again. Who was that blond? He seemed so familiar, but he could swear that he didn't know the guy. Sighing, he got out of bed and made himself so breakfast. As well as placed a bowl of ramen out for his yellow nine-tailed fox, Naruto. A weird monster that only ate the unhealthy noodles and at times, dango. In fact, that was how they met.

One day on Floor 32 (which to Kayaba Akihiko's great humor had a theme of sweets that included but was not limited to cake monsters, chocolate fountains that could drown you, dango monsters, and butter flies), he felt an odd craving for the noodles and ate them near Icing Mountain. A minute later, he was awarded with a Chihuahua-sized pet monster that stuck with him ever since.

"Kyuu~"

He smiled as he stroked the fox's soft hair; the thing always knew how to cheer him up and proved to be a strong, moderately-intelligent partner in this bloody game that he was trapped in. Funny thing was though… he didn't have any memories of life before SAO, having woken up in the middle of a forest on Floor 21 with no memories. He did have a large thirst for the blood of PKers and a spiral scar on his chest when he woke up though.

Which leads to their epithets in SAO. 'The Avenger' Sasuke and 'Yellow Flash' Naruto. Knowing nothing else except revenge, he had been hunting down PKers in SAO, becoming the first and only PKKer in game. And with his strength and fame, crimes steadily decreased. A fan club even started to commemorate the handsome teen.

"Come on, Naruto. We're going to go find the Rat."

"Kyuu!"

…

"Any news, Argo?"

"Nope~ Every since you started hunting, all of them started hiding and toning down their work. Heck, even the Laughing Coffins laying low."

"so they're hiding…"

The girl looked up from her dish of appetizing dango and studied the emotionless teen's face and his cute fox that could pass for a scarf any day. She smiled and elbowed him,

"You know… you should loosen up a bit. It's a wonder why the few girls in SAO like your cold personality. Relax and enjoy the game."

He scoffed and elegantly drank his tea, making Argo giggle and Naruto foxly smile as well, "See see. Naru-kun agrees with me. Many people would love to have a fox like you, but instead you get an emo for an owner—poor thing."

"Kyuu~"

"Enough." Sasuke slowly placed the ceramic cup down and stood up, "If you get any information, then contact me."

Argo grinned, "Alright, Mr. AI."

"…?"

The raven-haired shot her a questioning look and Argo smiled, "A nickname because you act like an emotionless AI… or a NPC~ Naru-kun, thaw out your master for me, kay?"

"Kyuu" came the seemingly agreeing reply.

…

Once away, the raven-haired stared at the sky, "AI… ka? Am I really like one? …is that why I have no memories?"

"Kyuuu…" Naruto gazed down at him softly before whipping his head around and jumping to the floor, defensively. A moment later, a large ogre with an iron club rampaged its way through the trees, crashing its weapon down on the two… but they expertly dodged and Sasuke slashed at the monster with his katana in a Battousai position. Naruto seemingly split into nine clones and clawed at it with razor sharp paws. They all hacked at the ogre, not giving it time to react, and soon the monster burst into blue crystal shards.

Sasuke stared at the item drops apathetically, "I wonder… if I am really an AI… programmed to kill PKers and get those weird memories at night."

There was a slight silence until another voice appeared, "You are."

* * *

A/N: For lack of good ideas... I just might actually stop at that cliffhanger. Sorry for not updating my other stories; I'm kinda busy since senior year's starting.


End file.
